The present invention relates to an airfoil for a bucket of a stage of a gas turbine and particularly relates to a third stage turbine bucket airfoil profile.
Many system requirements must be met for each stage of the hot gas path section of a gas turbine in order to meet design goals including overall improved efficiency and airfoil loading. Particularly, the buckets of the third stage of the turbine section must meet the operating requirements for that particular stage and also be capable of efficient manufacture.